


I Thought of You

by Izabella95



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: Crowley picks up a gift for Aziraphale. Soft times ahead ~
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	I Thought of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 9 in [Levionok's](https://www.instagram.com/real.levionok/) comfortober over on instagram. The prompt is scarf <3

Crowley found the perfect gift for Aziraphale. He saw it while out of town and decided to surprise his angel. It was getting colder outside and while Aziraphale does have something similar to this gift, it’s nearly as old as his coat. Crowley smiled to himself as he drove to the bookshop. He couldn’t wait to see the angel’s reaction. Soon enough, he’s parked in his usual spot that definitely isn’t legal in any way, but there won’t be a ticket left behind much to the bewilderment of the traffic cop who kept leaving them. With the gift in hand, he got out of the Bentley and made his way inside. 

“Angel! I’m back,” he shouted not knowing where in the shop Aziraphale was at the moment.

“Hello my dear,” the angel said as he rounded the corner with a cup of tea. “I thought you were going to be gone for another day?”

“Oh, you know I like to keep you on your toes,” he smirked. “Got you something.” That’s when Aziraphale noticed the blue box wrapped with a white ribbon tucked up against Crowley’s side. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” he said as he strode forward to set the tea down at his desk. He then took the box from the demon and carefully undid the ribbon and slowly opened the box. Aziraphale was speechless. Crowley was pleased with this response. He loved when he could make the angel forget how to use his words. Inside the box was a scarf that was light blue with dark blue and cream stripes in a classic tartan pattern. He gently touched it and it was the softest material he’s ever felt. Briefly, he wondered if Crowley just miracled it, but that thought didn’t stay long because the demon was making his way over to him. 

Crowley walked up and took the scarf out of the box and wrapped it around Aziraphale’s neck and kissed the tip of his nose. Looking into his blue eyes, he smiled and simply said, “Suits you.”

“W- where did you find this, Crowley?” He asked while looking into golden eyes. 

“I came across a street market in Edinburgh and thought I’d browse, cause some mischief. Then I saw someone who was selling hand-made scarfs. Saw the perfect one just hanging there and my first thought was ‘that would look good on Aziraphale,’ so I bought it. I could have just conjured up one that looked exactly the same, but I know you don’t like your clothes just pulled from nowhere.”

Aziraphale still wasn’t sure what to say. Sure it was just a simple scarf, but it was a scarf _Crowley_ gave him. A scarf that is in his favorite pattern even though Crowley makes fun of it from time to time. 

“You know, dear, that was really sweet.” Crowley grumbled. 

“Yeah, well I overpaid, so it will possibly ruin the economy,” he said crossing his arms. 

Aziraphale stood up, wrapped his arms around Crowley, and leaned his head down on his shoulders. In turn, Crowley wrapped his thin arms around the angel and placed a kiss on top of his curls. 

“Thank you, Crowley. This is a wonderful gift. I dare say, I will retire my old one,” he leaned up and continued. “You know, it’s nearly as old as my coat! I’ve kept that scarf in tip-top condition as well!”

“Really?” Crowley said feigning surprise. “Well, I’m glad we can catch you up to the twenty-first century.” 

Aziraphale pulled away and started walking to the front door. “How about we go out for a walk. I want to show off my new scarf and maybe we can stop somewhere for a nibble or two.”

“A prideful angel? You know just the way to my demonic heart, Aziraphale,” he grinned. “Of course, we can go. Maybe inspire some envy as well,” he said kissing the angel’s cheek. Aziraphale beamed at him.

Hand in hand, they walked out of the bookshop.

**Author's Note:**

> I have several prompts chosen from another list as well that I will be attempting to write for.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. Feel free to leave a comment or kudos. They make my day so much better <3
> 
> Come yell at me over at [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95) ~


End file.
